Dragón Blanco y Ángel
by MeKaRy
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que vi en ti para caer enamorado de esta forma? -Seto/Ryou- aclaraciones y detalles dentro. Comentarios y criticas constructivas serán bien recibidas, gracias de antemano.
1. Episodio I

**Titulo: **"Dragón Blanco y Ángel"

**Episodio I: **_¿Un buen comienzo?_

**Anime:**Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .::. Diabolos_**†**

**Personajes: **Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura

**Parejas: **Seto/Ryou

**Advertencia: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, lime (lemon), AU

**Género: **Romance, General.

**Resumen: **_¿Qué fue lo que vi en ti para caer enamorado de esta forma? _

**Aclaraciones: **La historia se sitúa en un semi-universo alterno; es decir, Yugi y los demás se conocen pero no tienen relación con los duelos o los artículos como en la serie, aunque ambos son nombrados en varias ocasiones. Todos tienen las mismas vidas y un poco de su historia original, aunque he hecho algunos cambios convenientes para el fic.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Kazuki Takahashi**, creador original de la serie _**Yu-Gi-Oh!,**_ utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro alguno.

**Notas: **Nihaô. Bueno, algunas ya me conocerán por acá, y otras me querrán linchar por no continuar con algunos de mis proyectos, pero no puedo evitar comenzar uno nuevo cuando tengo inspiración, cuando esta por fin llega se tiene que aprovechar. Bien, esta pareja les parecerá algo rara, algunas la conocerán y otras simplemente ni se la habían planteado. De hecho, sólo hay un fic con esta pareja en español, porque en inglés, supera los 100. En fin, espero que les guste. Este fic irá para largo pero sólo tengo pensadas algunas escenas, básicamente estoy dejando que los mismo personajes la guíen... sí, suena raro, pero hay veces en que ellos toman la batuta de lo que escribes y toma otro rumbo que no tenías pensado, ya me ha pasado con un fic.

Por cierto, no sé si las que leen mi otro fic (Nightmares or Reality?) leerán este, pero si es así, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar dicho fic, pero me puse a revisar el cap IV y no me gustó mucho que digamos, así que lo tuve que cambiar TODO y aún no termino. En verdad, perdón, pero con este espero compensar un poco mi falla.

Sin más palabrería, les dejo con el fic y espero sus comentarios con respeto a esta pareja, y de una vez me van diciendo qué tal les parecería una Joey/Ryou o Joey/Malik, porque les daré otra sorpresa.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

Aquella situación le parecía de lo más ridícula e innecesaria. Es lo suficientemente apto como para controlar una empresa, y con mayor razón lo es para hacer aquella labor SOLO, pero ahí tenía a aquel 'intruso' ahora, frente a los libreros del estudio, mientras él intentaba terminar aquel informe para su proyecto de la empresa. La bola de pelos blanca se movía con lentitud, estudiando los títulos que en los estantes había, esperando a que su anfitrión terminara su trabajo para comenzar con el propio.

Con un bufido de fastidio, terminó de guardar el archivo y cerró su laptop con un movimiento algo brusco, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Terminaste? –preguntó ingenuo, pero la gélida mirada que el otro le dio, le hizo entender que no. —Ehm... encontré en unos de mis libros algo que nos servirá para el informe. –habló con algo de nerviosismo, y no era para menos.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese profesor ponerle un trabajo en equipo con él?... Seguía siendo su pregunta, aunque comenzaba a pensar que era una especie de tortura o prueba, y la finalidad era salir ileso, o por lo menos con vida, de la compañía de Seto Kaiba. No es que el ojiazul tuviera reputación de abusivo o algo similar, lo que asustaba a más de uno era su actitud tan hosca y, sobre todo, esa mirada fría con que casi mataba, en especial cuando en verdad andaba de malas. Y él tendría que trabajar dos semanas completas con él si querían una buena nota para ambos en clases.

Kaiba no le dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a ver fijamente al peliblanco con 'algo' de paciencia, mientras este tomaba unos apuntes de su mochila y se los mostraba. Al entregárselos, Kaiba comenzó a revisarlos y darles una leída rápida, para luego dejar el manojo de hojas en el escritorio y mirar nuevamente a su compañero de trabajo.

—Si ya tienes todo el tema consultado, no ve la razón por la que hayas venido a quitarme mi tiempo. –era más que notorio, que Seto Kaiba, no estaba de buen humor ese día.

—Bu-bueno el profesor dijo que teníamos que hacerlo juntos, que ambos debíamos complementar las consultas del otro, por eso te lo traje.

—Y si el profesor te dice que te tires desde la torre de Tokio, lo haces. –dijo con claro desprecio. —Además, no tengo tiempo para esto. Se lo dije claramente a él. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que esto. –dice a la par que camina rumbo a la puerta del estudio, sin darle importancia a su 'invitado'.

—O-oye... –le llama, pero ya estaba solo en el estudio. —Esto será 'algo' difícil hacer. –toma con rapidez sus cosas para intentar alcanzar al CEO antes de que se le pierda de vista en aquella inmensa mansión.

Salió aprisa al amplio pasillo, volteando a ambos lados para ver por donde se había ido el castaño. Sólo pudo ver una silueta que daba vuelta en una esquina, por la que recordaba haber pasado cuando llegó, así que asumió que era él y que iba rumbo a la sala principal. Sin espera, corrió hasta ahí alcanzando a ver que Kaiba salía de aquel salón para ir rumbo a la puerta principal.

—¡Kaiba! –le gritó, pero este no le hizo caso. —¿Por qué a mi? –se quejaba volviendo a correr, y procurando no mover nada y que se fuera a romper, porque entonces Kaiba SÍ que tendría una razón para odiarlo, o matarlo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo, el joven castaño estaba frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, de brazos cruzados y con aquella gélida mirada que concordaba muy bien con el azul de sus ojos. Ryou tuvo que frenar de golpe, casi derrapando como un auto, cuando la mirada de Kaiba se hizo más dura, si es que era posible.

—¿No te enseñaron a no correr dentro de la casa? –le habló tajantemente, haciendo sentir a Ryou como un niño pequeño.

—Pues parece que a ti no te enseñaron a tratar bien a tus invitados. –grave error, y se dio cuenta de ello sólo hasta que Kaiba descruzaba sus brazos y caminaba a paso firme a él. _—"¿Por qué no me mordí la lengua?" _–lloriqueaba en su interior, viendo a Kaiba más cerca de él, y que no teniendo de otra, comenzó a retroceder manteniendo distancia prudente con el ojiazul.

—TU no eres mi invitado, llegaste de buenas a primeras interrumpiendo mi trabajo. –Ryou pensaba que en cualquier momento le arrojaría a patadas como un perro. —Y la próxima vez, si es que la hay, llama, ya veré yo si te atiendo o no. –concluyó dando un portazo, dejando a un desconcertado Ryou fuera.

El peliblanco no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que había atravesado las puertas de la entrada principal, estaba demasiado concentrado, o temeroso, de las acciones de Kaiba, que no se había fijado que la puerta estaba abierta desde un principio, porque de haberlo notado, hubiera corrido por su propia cuenta y no se hubiera esperado a ser casi asesinado por esos gélidos ojos.

—De todos los alumnos del salón... ¡de la escuela entera! ¡¿Por qué me tocó hacer equipo con Kaiba?! –gritaba con clara mezcla de desesperación y frustración, caminando el considerable trecho de jardín que aquella mansión poseía, maldiciendo entre dientes tanto a Kaiba como a su profesor.

Pasada cerca de una hora, Ryou aún continuaba malhumorado, y todo se lo debía a Kaiba, aunque comenzaba a darle la razón un poco, muy a su pesar.

—"_Creo que tiene razón, debí llamar primero y preguntar... pero... ¿y cómo? ni siquiera tengo su teléfono. Si lograr que me dejaran entrar en su casa fue una odisea, ya me imagino como será el sacarle su número de móvil." _

—¡Hey, Ryou, espera! –escuchó que le llamaban, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de aquel chico a su espalda.

—Hola Malik. –se detiene para esperar que el joven egipcio le alcance. —Pensé que estarías con Joey por lo del trabajo.

—Lo pospusimos. Joey tuvo que cubrir a un compañero en su trabajo. –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la mirada reprobatoria que los ojos castaños le daban le hizo borrarla. —Oye, eso no fue mi culpa, fue una coincidencia.

—Ajá. –murmuró con sarcasmo continuando su camino.

—¿Y tu? –le preguntó siguiéndole de cerca. —¿Kaiba y tu ya lo terminaron?

—No me recuerdes a ese tipo. –la habitual dulzura que parecía mostrar el peliblanco ahora se veía suplida por una de indignación y rabia. —Primero, me las tuve que ingeniar para encontrar su dirección; segundo, tuve que decir una y otra vez a sus guardias que soy uno de sus compañeros y que tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer juntos; tercero, recorrí a pie su 'pequeño y modesto' jardín; cuarto, casi me pierdo en su 'modesta casita' al buscar su dichoso estudio; quinto, me aguanté sus miradas de "muérete" por casi dos horas en su estudio además de sus 'sutiles' comentarios; sexto, casi salgo con deuda cuando casi tumbo uno de sus valiosos y COSTOSOS jarrones al salir corriendo para alcanzarlo; séptimo, casi me mata en verdad por contestarle de la misma forma que él un comentario; octavo, casi me muero de infarto ante su mirada de "o te mueres o te mato"; noveno, me saca de su casa y me azota la puerta en la cara; y décimo... ¡recorrí otra vez su maldito jardín! –grita completamente furioso.

—Eh... no te fue muy bien que digamos... ¿verdad? –Malik tragó saliva al ver la mirada de Ryou, que en ese momento pensó que había aprendido del mismísimo Kaiba. —Ca-calma amigo, tenemos dos semanas para entregarlo, tienes tiempo de convencerlo de que te ayude... o en el mejor de los casos, para tu salud mental y física, que lo hagas tu solo. –reconfortó, de alguna forma, Malik.

Ryou por su parte sólo suspiró rendido y tratando de disipar el coraje que le había hecho pasar el CEO. Además, Malik no tenía la culpa y no era justo para su amigo que se desquitara con él.

—¿Por qué a mi? –lloriqueo viendo el cielo como esperando alguna respuesta.

—Vamos, vamos, anímate. –le sonrió mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. —Pudo ser peor. –Ryou ahora lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Existe alguien PEOR que Kaiba? –preguntó.

—Sí. –afirmó el moreno seguro de sí.

—¿Quién? –preguntó claramente curioso.

—Tea Gradner. –dijo simplemente, con semblante serio.

Ryou casi se cae de espaldas ante tal comentario.

—¿Tea?... pero si ella es la más simpática, dulce, alegre y amistosa de toda la clase, creo que hasta de la escuela completa. ¿Por qué sería peor persona que Kaiba? –dijo claramente desorientado y confuso ante las deducciones de Malik.

—Porque tanta 'miel sobre hojuelas' que ella despide, o te empalaga, o te haces diabético, cualquiera de las dos. –concluyó.

Ryou sólo le veía con una gota de desconcierto en su nuca ante tal explicación, pero luego terminó por reír de buena gana ante tal ocurrencia.

—Jajaja, bueno, creo que tienes razón, aunque preferiría algo así de dulce a algo tan amargo como él.

—Bueno, en ese caso, conozco una cafetería que tendrá algo más o menos de tu agrado. –invitó, comenzando a caminar y pasando sus brazo por sobre los hombros de peliblanco.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

**Notas Finales:** Y bien? Qué tal? Les gustó? No les gustó? Les parece la pareja? Se ven muy OOC? En verdad me gustaría saber sus comentarios.

Ya tengo listo el episodio II, pero no lo subiré a menos que tenga mínimo 5 review (anónimos o afiliados)... y lo hago porque en verdad quiero saber qué les parece el fic, la pareja en sí y mi forma de redactar. Tal vez suene un poco... ególatra, pero quiero mejorar en cuanto a mi redacción.

De ante mano, e independientemente si dejan review o no, les agradezco el haberse pasado por aquí.

Nos veremos luego (en este, en mi otro fic o en un nuevo proyecto, que es lo más probable).


	2. Episodio II

**Titulo: **"Dragón Azul y Ángel Blanco"

**Episodio II: **_Una pequeña distracción. _

**Anime: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .::. Diabolos_**†**

**Personajes: **Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura

**Parejas: **Seto/Ryou

**Advertencia: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, lime (lemon), AU

**Género: **Romance, General.

**Resumen: **_¿Qué fue lo que vi en ti para caer enamorado de esta forma? _

**Aclaraciones: **La historia se sitúa en un semi-universo alterno; es decir, Yugi y los demás se conocen pero no tienen relación con los duelos o los artículos como en la serie, aunque ambos son nombrados en varias ocasiones.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **Los personajes pertenecen a **Kazuki Takahashi**, creador de la serie _**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ y el texto en cursiva es del libro _**"**__**El modelo de Pickman"**_, de **H. P. Lovecraft. **Los utilizo sin fines de lucro alguno.

**Notas: **Hola otra vez. Vaya sorpresa la que me llevé cuando revisé los review y me encontré con cuatro en menos de dos días. En verdad muuuchas gracias a todas. La respuesta de sus comentarios la publicaré en mi blogspot (ya que lo tengo medio solito, lo usaré para esto) en unos días más, la url está en mi profile, si los quieren revisar.

Sin más, les dejo con el segundo episodio y espero que les agrade.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

Caminaba de lo más tranquilo rumbo a la escuela, era temprano aún y no tenía por qué preocuparse. Le agradaba llegar temprano a la escuela, el camino era tan tranquilo que se daba el lujo de leer mientras caminaba, prácticamente sin prestar atención alguna al camino. Desde hacía unas calles llevaba el libro en las manos, cerca de su rostro, cubriendo así su vista, aunque esporádicamente lo bajaba y revisada el camino que a penas mostraba a algunas personas andar. Su lectura le parecía más interesante que los cruces o los autos al pasar.

"_El cuadro representaba un colosal e indescriptible monstruo de centelleantes ojos rojos, que tenía entre sus huesudas garras algo que debió haber sido un hombre, y le roía la cabeza como un chiquillo chupa un pirulí. Estaba en cuclillas, y al mirarle parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar su presa en busca de un bocado jugoso. Pero, ¡maldición!, la causa de aquel pánico atroz no era ni mucho menos aquella diabólica figura, ni aquel rostro perruno de orejas puntiagudas, ojos inyectados en sangre, nariz chata y labios babeantes. No eran tampoco aquellas garras cubiertas de escamas, ni el cuerpo recubierto de moho, ni los pies semiungulados... no, no era nada de eso, aunque habría bastado cualquiera de tales notas para volver loco al hombre más pintado."..._

Continuaba con sumo interés su lectura, sin percatarse siquiera del cruce al que se acercaba, mucho menos de aquel auto deportivo de color negro que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. La calle estaba prácticamente vacía de no ser por él y algunos comerciantes que abrían sus locales. No hubo cosa alguna que lo distrajera de su lectura, sólo hasta que escuchó el estridente rechinar de las llantas cerca de él fue que levantó la vista de su libro, mientras este caía de entre sus manos. Por impulso, el conductor dio un volantazo haciendo girar el auto de costado, para que las llantas derraparan y aminoraran la velocidad.

Un grito...

El rechinar de las llantas...

Un duro golpe...

Y después... el silencio... Mientras las pocas personas que por ahí pasaban se apresuraron a ir al lugar donde el auto había quedado.

—Parece que algo pasó. –dijo un joven moreno de ojos lavanda.

—Vamos, tal vez necesiten ayuda o algo. –dijo el de ojos melados, comenzando a correr en esa dirección.

Al llegar, el pequeño grupo de personas se había incrementado alrededor del auto y aquel distraído joven que yacía ahora en el suelo. Malik y Joey se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar al frente, reconociendo de inmediato al joven lastimado y el dueño de aquel auto.

—¡Ten más cuidado! –le gritaba el de ojos azules al chico en el piso.

—¡Tu aprende a manejar! –le contestaba de igual forma el ojicastaño, que aunque claramente dolido y nervioso por semejante susto, le miraba con rabia.

—¡Ryou! –gritó impresionado Malik, tirando a un lado la mochila y correr con su amigo. —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás herido? –claramente preocupado al ver la forma en cómo se sujetaba el tobillo izquierdo.

—No lo creo... o espero... –murmuró, intentado levantarse, pero una corriente de dolor desde su pie le hizo desistir. —Aagh...

—Será mejor que no intente moverse, podría ser una fractura. –aconsejó una señora detrás de Ryou.

—Ya han llamado a una ambulancia.

—No era necesario, no es nada... –volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero el dolor aumentó, haciéndole desistir. —... rayos...

—Será mejor que no te muevas. –aconsejó Malik. —Si es una fractura, sólo la empeorarás.

Malik, teniendo algo de conocimientos con ese tipo de heridas, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso con cuidado sobre el pie lastimado, pensando que si en verdad era una fractura, debía mantenerla caliente y moverla lo menos posible.

Mientras, un grupo de chicos, de otras escuelas, intentaban detener a Joey antes de que le rompiera la cara a Kaiba, como lo había gritado al verlo claramente como el culpable de lo ocurrido.

—¡Eres un imbécil Kaiba! –grita en verdad furioso, intentando zafarse de los agarres. —¡Por poco y lo matas!

—Eres un exagerado Wheeler. –decían sin inmutarse, observando con cierta gracia la rabieta de Joey. —Tu amigo fue el culpable, de haber venido atento al camino en lugar de ir distraído leyendo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

—¡¿YO?! –gritó ofendido Ryou, que de no haber sido por el dolor de su pie, hubiera encarado a Kaiba para gritarle. —¡TU eres el culpable por venir como alma que lleva el diablo! ¡Son calles, no pistas de carreras!

—Deja de moverte. –le ordenaba Malik, intentado mantenerlo sentado y que no moviera el pie, aunque todo en vano.

—Aauhh... duele... –murmuraba entre dientes, con claro gesto de dolor.

—Te lo dije. –le recrimina.

—Y yo te recuerdo también, que son calles, no bibliotecas.

—¡Déjalo en paz! –logra, por fin, zafarse Joey de los otros chicos. —Mira, señor dueño de media ciudad, –le toma con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, matándolo con la mirada. —TU manejabas, es TU auto, TU pagarás TODO. –le grita en plena cara, pero el CEO ni se inmutaba.

—Deja de ladrar. –le dice con voz seria, pero con una mirada que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera, tomando a Joey por las muñecas y obligarlo a soltarle.

—Ugh... –se queja el rubio, comprobando que Kaiba no sólo tenía cerebro, si no bastante fuerza también.

En ese momento se escucha la sirena de la ambulancia, haciendo que algunas personas se muevan para darles paso a los socorristas, que de inmediato revisan la pierna de Ryou, dándole una felicitación al moreno al no dejar que se enfriara, ya que al ocurrir eso el dolor sería mayor para el peliblanco. Revisando superficialmente la herida, decidieron que era mejor llevarlo para que sacaran algunas placas y comprobar que no haya fractura o alguna herida interna.

Una patrulla llegó también al lugar, apartando a la gente. Uno de los oficiales la alejaba diciéndole que no había ocurrido nada y que el joven se repondría, mientras otro de los agentes interrogaba a Kaiba y luego a algunas personas para rectificar lo dicho por el CEO. Volviendo nuevamente con el castaño y hablar con él, alejados de algunas personas que comenzaban a molestar.

—Joven Kaiba, me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos a las oficinas para una revisión. –teniendo claro conocimiento de quién era ese chico.

—¿Qué buscarán? –pregunta en tono de burla con una media sonrisa. —¿Drogas o alcohol? –dice con claro sarcasmo acentuando su gesto.

—Mire, joven Kaiba, a pesar de ser quien es, eso no lo exenta de seguir las leyes. Ocurrió un accidente por descuido de ambos, pero al ser usted quién conducía, la responsabilidad recae sobre usted, y esas pruebas no son más que rutinas. –explica con paciencia el uniformado, esperando en cualquier momento alguna amenaza por parte del joven empresario de ser despedido o algo similar.

—Eso, agente, ocurriría siempre y cuando el afectado estuviera inconsciente, y hay los suficientes testigos como para comprobarle que ese chico está en sus cinco sentidos. Además, me libraré de sus ridículas pruebas ya que el afectado y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. –explica en su defensa el menor, mostrándose petulante al saber más de esas excepciones que el propio oficial.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? –pregunta, esperándose ese tipo de reacción del CEO.

—Me haré cargo de todos los gastos, desde el hospital y todas sus atenciones, hasta la última pastilla que tome. –habló con su característica seriedad.

—Bien, joven Kaiba, esperaba que me dijera algo así. –expresó el mayor. —En ese caso, nuestra presencia aquí es innecesaria. Con su permiso y que tenga bien día.

El oficial se aleja del castaño, a la par que el joven rubio se acerca a este, guardando cierta distancia, para no lanzarse a golpearlo y arriesgarse a ser él el que sea llevado en la patrulla. Hacía poco tiempo que la ambulancia había partido con Ryou en la camilla y Malik acompañándole, y la gente se había comenzado a retirar del lugar, dejando sólo a Seto y Joey.

—¿Qué? –pregunta con cierta burla. —¿Cuánto le diste para que no te llevara?

—Pagaría, pero a una perrera para que te llevara y te sacrificara. –le responde, dándole la espalda para subir de nueva cuenta a su auto.

—¡Bastardo! –le grita furioso, pero el timbre del móvil de Ryou, le hace olvidar su enojo, tomando el pequeño aparato y contestar. —¿Diga?... ah, Touzo, hola... pues verás... primero, no te preocupes por lo que te voy a decir... –se aleja de Kaiba, tomando las cosas que Malik y Ryou dejaron tiradas y caminar hasta la acera mientras explica lo ocurrido.

Kaiba estaba por subir nuevamente a su auto. Ya no valía la pena intentar ir a clases, además de que ese tipo de 'noticias' corrían como la pólvora, así que si iba a la escuela las molestias no se acabarían, así que resolvió ir a su compañía, al menos ahí con un par de miradas frías y advertencias a su secretaria, le dejarían por un rato, al menos hasta que su junta directiva supiera de su nuevo incidente legal fuera de la compañía. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando notó algo debajo del auto, cerca de la llanta delantera, inclinándose lo suficiente para tomarlo y ver que era.

—Así que esto era. –dijo el CEO para sí, viendo que era el libro que Ryou traía en manos al momento del accidente. —Al menos tiene buen gusto. –murmuró, aventando el libro de forma descuidada al asiento trasero junto con sus cosas, subiendo el auto y partiendo ahora con rumbo a KC.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

**Notas Finales:** Lo sé, tal parece que nunca llegaré a lo que muchas esperan, pero tengan un poco de paciencia, de poco a poco veremos a Kaiba cambiar un poco, eso si antes no hace que el pobre de Ryou muera de un coraje jejeje. Pobre de mi lindo Ryou, si no hago que se suicide, hago que le derramen la bilis jajaja. Ejem... gomen. En fin, como dije anteriormente, espero sus review.

Hasta luego.


	3. Episodio III

Titulo:

**Titulo: **"Dragón Azul y Ángel Blanco"

**Episodio III: **_En el Hospital. _

**Anime: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos_**†**

**Personajes: **Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura

**Parejas: **Seto/Ryou

**Advertencia: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, lime (lemon), AU

**Género: **Romance, General.

**Resumen: **_¿Qué fue lo que vi en ti para caer enamorado de esta forma? _

**Aclaraciones: **La historia se sitúa en un semi-universo alterno; es decir, Yugi y los demás se conocen pero no tienen relación con los duelos o los artículos como en la serie, aunque ambos son nombrados en varias ocasiones.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **Los personajes pertenecen a **Kazuki Takahashi**, creador de la serie _**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ Los utilizo sin fines de lucro alguno.

**Notas: **Bien, aquí me tienen de regreso. Sí, lo sé, me tardé, pero bueno, es que he tenido unas semanas algo ajetreadas y creo que mucha creatividad jaja, por lo que a veces se me va un poco la onda y no continuo con algún fic que ya tenía comenzado, pero bueno, en este ya estoy comenzando en episodio 4, así que no se desesperen, porque además ya tengo comenzado un lemon pero no les diré aún de qué pareja, para que sea sorpresa –guiño-.

Sin más preámbulo, les dejo con el episodio 3 (me siento en Star Wars xD), al final hago unas pequeñas aclaraciones del mismo.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

—¡¿Cómo que atropellaron a Ryou?! –aquel grito había hecho que más de uno volteara a ver al peliblanco. —¡¿Quién demo...?! –iba a preguntar, pero al parecer la respuesta se anticipó a esta. —Kaiba... –gruñó por lo bajo con rabia. —Bastardo, cuando lo vea le haré un ritual de momificación luego de matarlo con mis propias manos, aunque también sería un placer destriparlo aún vivo.

Un grupito de chicas que pasaba por ahí, embobadas al ver a dos chicos tan misteriosos y guapos, se habían acercado para tratar de hacerles platica, pero al escuchar a Touzo decir aquello, aunado a la mirada asesina, decidieron emprender la retirara aún antes de entrar en batalla.

—_Según los socorristas que vinieron... _–explicaba del otro lado de la línea el chico rubio.

—¿Fue grave? –preguntó claramente preocupado por Ryou.

—_No, dijeron que tal vez era una fractura o algo similar, pero lo llevaron al hospital para sacarle placas y esas cosas. Malik fue con él y quedó de llamarme en cuanto le dijeran algo. _

—¿A qué hospital lo llevaron?... Ajá... Bien, nos vemos allá. –termina la llamada.

—¿Y? –mostrando cierta preocupación por Ryou.

—El bastardo de Kaiba atropelló a Ryou, aunque por lo que me dijo Joey, hizo todo lo posible por esquivarlo, aún así logró golpearle en la pierna izquierda y temen que sea una fractura. –le explicó, tomando sus cosas para salir del lugar.

—Seguro que sólo es eso. Tendrá que usar una férula por mínimo un mes, pero se repondrá. –intentaba animar Marik mientras salían a tomar un taxi.

—Golpearé tan duro a ese bastardo presuntuoso que de tantos vendajes que le pondrán pensarán que es parte de la exhibición de tu hermana. –continuó caminando, sin siquiera esperar a que alguno de los taxis se detuviera.

—Ryou tiene suerte. –dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Touzo se parara en seco y lo mirara entre confundido y a punto de estrangularlo. —No tendrá que ir a clases.

—Muy gracioso. –sobra decir que Touzo en verdad estaba molesto y aquellas bromas no se prestaban para ese momento.

—Ya, tranquilo, sabes que Ishizu y Odion les ayudarán.

—Lo sé, y se los agradezco... es sólo que... –el ser abierto y expresivo con las palabras, no era lo suyo, pero sabía que Marik lo comprendería sin necesidad de decir más, no por nada se llevaban bien en su peculiar forma.

—No te culpo, yo estaría igual, o peor, si algo le llega a pasar a Malik. –confesó. —Ese está libre. –señala el taxi y ambos lo abordan, indicándole al conductor la dirección del hospital.

En dicho lugar, Malik esperaba algo impaciente a que le permitieran entrar a ver a su amigo. Había ido con él en la ambulancia y durante todo el camino, el peliblanco se mantuvo conciente, quejándose del dolor que le daba en ocasiones.

—Usted venía con el joven Ryou Bakura, ¿verdad? –le pregunta una joven enfermera al acercarse.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, aunque ahora duerme, tuvimos que darle unos sedantes para que le calmara el dolor. Por fortuna, no es fractura de hueso lo que tiene. –Malik soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo a sus Dioses el oír eso. —El golpe que recibió fue fuerte, pero no logró lastimar más allá de los músculos. Lo que su amigo tiene es una _"esguince"_, son menores que una fractura pero también requieren de ciertas atenciones. El golpe no lastimó el hueso pero sí algunos músculos, por lo que tendrá que usar una férula por lo menos dos semanas, dependiendo de que tan rápido su cuerpo se reponga.

—Gracias Ra. –vuelve a suspirar aliviado. —¿Tendrá que quedarse en el hospital ese tiempo?

—No, sólo esta noche, ya mañana podrá irse a casa, pero deberá reposar muy bien durante ese tiempo si quiere reponerse por completo. Iré a ver si ya ha despertado, para que pase a verlo. Espere aquí, por favor.

—Sí, gracias por todo. –la joven enfermera le sonríe calidamente antes de irse.

Malik decidió aprovechar ese momento para llamar a Joey y decir las buenas noticias. A penas había tomado el móvil cuando reconoció al rubio en uno de los pasillos, seguido de Ishizu y Kaiba. Tal vez este último venía por su cuenta y sólo se habían encontrado al entrar, ya que dudaba rotundamente que el gran Seto Kaiba hubiera aceptado que Joey Wheeler le acompañara. El día que eso llegase a pasar, y que ambos estuvieran concientes, significaría el Apocalipsis.

—Estaba por llamarles. –dijo cuando se acercaron a él.

—¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó su hermana intuyendo lo que le diría.

—Sí. Hace un momento vino una enfermera y me dijo que Ryou estaba bien, que sólo tenía una torcedura algo severa pero con unas semanas de descanso, se repondría por completo. Tendrá que usar una férula por dos semanas y pasar la noche aquí, ya mañana podrá regresar a casa.

—Sigue vivo, así que yo me retiro. –dijo sin más, comenzando a retirarse pero Joey se le interpuso. —Muévete. –la voz de Kaiba dejaba en claro que, o lo hacía por las buenas, o por las malas.

—Fue TU culpa el que Ryou terminara aquí, así que TIENES que hacerte cargo. Además, si mal no recuerdo, le dijiste a ese oficial que eso harías, ¿o es acaso que un Kaiba no cumple su palabra? –aquello último había sido un golpe bajo, dando en el orgullo de Kaiba, que no le quedó más que dar un gruñido entre dientes y apretar los puños antes de matar al rubio.

—No es necesario que Kaiba haga eso si no lo desea. –intervino Ishizu.

—¿Hermana? –claramente, aquella actitud desconcertaba al moreno, y eso que el vivía con ella y pensaba que la conocía bien.

—Le prometí a Touzo que durante el tiempo que él estuviera fuera, me haría cargo de Ryou.

—Pero él ya regresó junto con Marik. –alegó Joey entre frustrado y molesto.

—Lo sé, pero aún así soy responsable y cubriré lo que sea necesario. Así que, gracias de todas formas, Kaiba. –hace una reverencia formal, mientras Malik sujetaba a Joey que intentaba matar al CEO ante la sonrisa de cinismo que le mostraba.

—Disculpen. –les llama la enfermera que momentos antes estuviera con Malik. —El joven Bakura ha despertado, está en la habitación 45 de esta planta, al fondo a la derecha. –indica. —Pueden pasar a verlo, sólo traten de no incomodarlo.

—Gracias señorita. –agradece la pelinegra con una reverencia que la otra joven responde. —Malik, ¿podrías esperar afuera a que lleguen Touzo y Marik? Dijeron que vendrían directo aquí del aeropuerto.

—Sí, de acuerdo. –dice, aunque dudando de soltar a Joey para que no se abalance contra Kaiba. —Joey, creo que a Ryou le agradará saber que Touzo regresó. –dijo a modo de comentario, para calmar los ánimo.

—Sí... está bien... Pero te lo advierto, Kaiba, de alguna forma TIENES que compensar a Ryou por lo que le hiciste, y lo harás, como que me llamo Joey. –le advierte al CEO, pero este se alejaba sin inmutarse por el comentario.

—Vamos Joey, acompáñame. –pide la morena, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, mientras Malik tomaba la misma dirección que Kaiba, aunque a una distancia prudente.

Ishizu y Joey se perdieron de vista al girar en un pasillo, mientras Malik había perdido de vista a Kaiba entre tanta gente. Sin tomarle mucha importancia al CEO, continuó su camino rumbo a la entrada del hospital, donde para su sorpresa, aún estaba el auto de Seto aparcado al frente. Asumiendo que tal vez Kaiba poseía un poco de conciencia altruista, pensó que había ido a cubrir los gastos del hospital, como habían quedado antes, así que decidió 'observar' un poco desde un lugar apropiado a que Kaiba saliera y luego preguntar 'por casualidad' si el empresario había hecho su parte del acuerdo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que el joven ojiazul saliera y abordara nuevamente su auto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer sus averiguaciones en el hospital nuevamente, un taxi proveniente del aeropuerto se aparcó en el lugar libre y de el descendieron el moreno y el albino viajeros.

—¡Hey, Malik! –saludó el moreno de ojos lavanda oscuros, sacando unas mochilas del maletero.

—Hola, que bueno que hayan regresado. –se acerca a ellos, dispuesto a saludarlos, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ser tomado de los hombros por un casi histérico Touzo que comenzó a zarandearlo.

—¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Es grave?! –preguntaba sin dejar de mover al pobre moreno que comenzaba a marearse.

—Oye, yo soy el único que puede maltratarlo. –le 'arrebata' a su hermano para aponerlo a salvo.

—G-gra-cias... –murmura, aún algo mareado y sin haber escuchado bien el comentario de Marik. —Ehh... Ryou... está bien, no fue nada grave, sólo tendrá que reposar por dos semanas y pasar esta noche en el hospital. Ishizu y Joey están con él ahora.

El peliblanco sintió que un peso se había caído de sus hombros al escuchar aquello, que aunque había escuchado parte de ello por Joey, Malik le parecía una fuente más confiable.

—En ese caso, vamos a verlo. –propuso Marik, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Touzo y guiarlo a la puerta principal del lugar, dejando atrás a Malik con las mochilas.

—Sí... yo cargo todo... –se queja en voz alta al verse obligado a hacerla de maletero, cargando con todo pero la mano de un hombre en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Disculpe, –la voz de ese tipo se notaba claramente irritada. —pero aún no me pagan el viaje del aeropuerto hasta aquí.

Murmurando algunas palabras en un idioma que aquel hombre no supo identificar, Malik sacó dinero de su cartera y se lo entrego, volviendo a murmurar entre dientes lo que el tipo juraría era algún tipo de maldición egipcia, y que intuía claramente que iba para aquellos dos a quienes había traído.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

**Notas Finales: **Bien, ahora la aclaración del nombre de Y. Bakura:

Es Touzoku, el nombre del espíritu en el antiguo Egipto (por lo que tengo entendido y unas consultas que hice... o en unas imágenes, no recuerdo). Sólo lo nombro Touzo porque es más corto que Touzoku. La razón: Bakura, en sí, es el apellido de Ryou, por lo que aquí, siendo hermanos, me pareció bien nombrarlo así, ya que comúnmente en las escuelas los nombras por los apellidos, al menos allá.

Anyway, esa es mi excusa... digo... mi razón.

Espero sus comentarios de este epi y a ver si adivinan quiénes serán la pareja de la que estoy haciendo el lemon, si lo hacen, ese fic irá dedicado a la persona que le atinó y haré lo posible por al menos hacerle un _drabble _con una pareja que le guste, así que ya saben, dejen sus comentarios/criticas, el nombre de la pareja del lemon y el de la pareja de la que les gustaría el drabble.

Ja nE !!


End file.
